


I trust you

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: “Hey, how comes you ‘nd Sakusa aren’t dating yet?”Atsumu looks at him, befuddled, “What d’ya mean? Obviously, it’s because neither of us has confessed.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- Sakuatsu angst week 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of the angst week series!
> 
> Day 9 prompt: misunderstanding

Sakusa and Atsumu like each other. It’s as simple as that. But somehow they ended up as friends with benefits instead. 

How does that happen you ask? Well, I don’t know either. 

So many unspoken feelings.

Too many. 

Why can’t they just say it? Neither of them can bring themselves to.

Neither of them can manage to confess properly.

And why should they?

Everything they could be doing otherwise they do anyway.

Kissing? Check.

Hugs? Check.

Sex? Major check.

Everything.

So again we ask the question why should they confess? What more could they ask for?

Dates? No.

The feeling of being loved? No.

Getting to wake up next to each other? No.

Silly 3 am giggling? No.

Meeting the parents? No.

Just the sheer enjoyment of being able to introduce each other as boyfriends? … No.

Everything, and yet nothing. 

Nothing at all.

Empty.

Instead, they get 3 am crying. Heart pains. A feeling of guilt and the feeling of a missing piece. 

They never tell each other; because why would they? They have everything after all. Except they don’t, and they’re hurting so much. 

Osamu notices- because of course, he does, how could he not?- and brings it up with Atsumu. 

“Hey, how comes you ‘nd Sakusa aren’t dating yet?

Atsumu looks at him, befuddled, “What d’ya mean? Obviously, it’s because neither of us has confessed.”

“Then just confess,” He retorts.

“What? Are ya crazy? I can’t do that!” Atsumu drops the broom from his hands and rushes to shake Osamu.

“Stop shaking me!” Osamu scowls, “And what do ya mean? Why can’t ya confess?”

“Because that’ll ruin everything! We’re fine where we are right now,” He argues.

“But he likes you back! I doubt that counts as ruining everything,” Osamu presses.

Atsumu glares at him, “He doesn’t now drop this,”

“Oh my God, ‘Tsumu, HE FUCKING LIKES YOU TOO!”

“No ‘SAMU, HE DOESN’T, AND LIKE I SAID, I DON’T WANT TO RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP,” Atsumu glowers.

“YOU’RE NOT RUINING IT IF HE LIKES YOU BACK, JESUS WHAT’S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?” Osamu shouts back.

“YOU’RE NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO PLAY WITH HIM, OKAY, YOU’RE NOT IN THE POSITION TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO,”

“Oh, goodie, this excuse again,” He rolls his eyes.

“Yes, this again, but if you would just  _ drop it _ , that would be appreciated and it wouldn’t be, ‘this again’,” Atsumu slumps into a chair.

“You-- you  _ like _ me?” At the door stood Kiyoomi, mouth hanging wide open and eyes unreadable. 

Atsumu immediately stands up from the chair, “Omi-Omi,”

“Answer the question Atsumu; do you like me?” He asks.

“Wha- haha no way! That’s absurd,” Atsumu laughs nervously.

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago,” He threatens.

“Riiight~ about that, that was just a joke, right ‘Samu! We were just joking!”

Osamu’s eyes flicker between the both of them, uncertain about what to do.

Dark chocolate eyes stare back at him intensely.

“Erm yeah, yeah, joking, right,” He replies awkwardly. 

Kiyoomi still didn’t remove his gaze from him.

“Atsumu, can I speak to you for a second? Please,” He asks.

“Yeah okay, uh ‘Samu, we’ll go round the back,” Atsumu answers.

Osamu nods and watches as the pair leave the room.

Once they finish shuffling in, Atsumu coughs, “So, Omi-Kun, what’s up?”

Kiyoomi’s piercing look, now away from Osamu, changed onto Atsumu.

“No lies, just an honest answer, that’s all I want. Do you like me?”

Atsumu gulps, “Ah well, see the thing is, did ya know that duct tape was thought of by a lady named Vesta Stoudt, she had two sons fighting in the second world war and wanted to keep them safe so she wrote a letter to Franklin Roosevelt explaining her idea of the tape and it was sent to the war production board who passed the idea to Johnson & Johnson to create and that’s how duct tape was invented,”

“Where are your sources for-- wait don’t answer that, it didn’t answer my question,” He sighs.

“I guess I should just come clean huh,” Atsumu says

“That would be appreciated, thanks,” Kiyoomi smiles softly.

“Yes,” He says simply.

“I knew it, I knew you said that, but why were you fighting with Osamu about that?”

“Oh because he thought you liked me ba-- wait why aren’t you angry?”

“Because as much as you belittle your twin out there, he’s very right,” Kiyoomi grins.

Atsumu gawks at him, “Wait you mean,”

“Yup!” 

Atsumu doesn’t wait another moment, immediately jumping onto Kiyoomi, “Kiyoomi I like you so so much you don’t even understand, I was so lonely even though I had ‘Samu, the team, I had people but, they weren’t what you’re going to be to me. I promise I’ll treasure you so so much,”

Kiyoomi chuckles at the tears splashing onto his shirt, “And I trust you to keep your word,”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The origin story of duct tape is very true (but I haven't checked my sources so maybe not...)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
